


How She Breaks His Heart

by Kaelynisfree



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Language Barrier, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelynisfree/pseuds/Kaelynisfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Mako breaks her father's heart, but probably not the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How She Breaks His Heart

Neither speak each other’s first language. Stacker struggles with Japanese almost more than Mako struggles with English, but she is young and she is far more intelligent than he. He’s the first to admit it.

When he first adopts her, communication is hard. It always is between a father and a daughter even when speaking the same language, but they manage. 

She is a perfectionist and he is patient, waiting for her to find the right words. He can see the determination in her eyes and knows she wants to do this herself without his help. She is only 15, yet he knows that what she is about to say will break his heart. So he gives her time.

"I want to learn to pilot a Jaeger."

He doesn’t need words, Japanese or English, to show her how his heart breaks.


End file.
